Phaluhm Phoueck Embassy
Negywan po! ''' '''Salamat sa pagvisita sa embasada ng Phaluhm Phoueck. Hello! Thank you for visiting the embassy of Phaluhm Phoueck! Kami ay matatagpuaan sa 10 Carrington Avenue. We are located at 10 Carrington Avenue. Ang aming kasalukuyang ambahador ay si Lahan Mabughan. Our current embassador is Lahan Mabughan. Travel updates If you are visiting Kambular Island except Javahezan or Rembal, you will need to go security checks in one of the security checkpoints on the island. You will need to produce valid ID such as a passport when asked. Phaluhm citizens or citizens of ASEAN do not need passport checks and can instead bring their national ID card or drivers license. Be aware of insurgency activites around the area as Muslim extremists are active. Kug visita ka sa Kambular Island maliban sa Javahezan o Rembal, kakailanganin mong pumunta sa mga check ng seguridad sa isa sa mga checkpoints ng seguridad sa isla. Kailangan mong gumawa ng wastong ID tulad ng isang pasaporte kapag tinanong. Ag mga mamamayan ng Phaluhm o mamamayan ng ASEAN ay hindi nangangailangan ng mga tseke ng pasaporte at sa halip ay maaaring dalhin ag kanilang pambansang lisensya ng ID o driver. Magkaroon ng kamalayan ng mga pag-aalsa ng insurgency sa paligid ng lugar habang ang mga Muslim na ekstremista ay aktibo. Nationals travelling from People's Republic of China are barred from entering Phaluhm Phoueck at the moment. This is due to the coronavirus outbreak. Please speak to your airline for compensation. Ag nationals naglalakbay mula sa People's Republic of China ay ipinagbabawal mula sa pasok sa Phaluhm Phoueck sa ngayon. Ito ay dahil sa siklab sa coronavirus. Mangyaring makipag-usap sa iyong eroplano para sa kabayaran. 目前禁止从中华人民共和国旅行的国民进入怕路迫克。 这是由于冠状病毒的爆发。 请与您的航空公司联系以获取赔偿。 'Disputed Islands in the South China Sea' We would like to remind everyone that unauthroised access to disputed areas in the South China Sea is STRICTLY forbidden under the Phaluhm Security Law and anyone trespassing the islands could face security detention, criminal punishment or military response. The islands are: Southern Kimbactu, Prytahn, Pyetch, Tuppan Strait, Pattam Island, Spit Island and Basu Islands. Nas naming paalalahanan ag lahat na ag walang access na hindi access sa mga piagtatalunang lugar sa South China Sea ay MAHALANG ipinagbabawal sa ilalim ng Phaluhm Security Law at ang sinumang lumabag sa mga isla ay maaaring harapin ang detensyon ng seguridad, parusa sa kriminal o tugon ng militar. Ang mga isla ay: Southern Kimbactu, Prytahn, Pyetch, Tuppan Strait, Pattam Island, Spit Island at Basu Islands. ' 'Dengue warning Phaluhm Phoueck is a dengue zone, you must take precautions to avoid catching dengue. Avoid any contact with mosquito swarms, wear DEET or other insect repellent, wear proper clothing and try to avoid wooded or areas with shallow water at night. Please call 117 (in Phaluhm Phoueck) if you have been recently bitten by a mosquito and are experiencing symptoms of high temperature, a severe headache, muscle or joint pain or a red rash after 2 weeks. Ang Phaluhm Phoueck ay isang dengue zone, dapat kang mag-igat upang maiwasaan ag kuha ng dengue. Iwasan ang anumang pakikipag-ugnay sa mga lamok ng lamok, magsuot ng DEET o iba pang mga insekto na repellent, magsuot ng tamang damit at subukang iwasan ang mga kahoy na lugar o lugar na may mababaw na tubig sa gabi. Tawagan ag 117 (sa Phaluhm Phoueck) kung kamakailan kang nakagat ng isang lamok at nakakaranas ng mga sintomas ng mataas na temperatura, isang matinding sakit ng ulo, kalamnan o kasukasuan ng sakit o isang pulang pantal pagkatapos ng 2 linggo. See also *Phaluhm Phoueck Category:Embassies Category:Grafstad Category:Phaluhm Phoueck